bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dankū
Protection I think we should mention that there seems to be a limit to the extent Danku can protect you from spells, not just in spell level. If anyone noticed, Tessai was kind of shocked that Aizen blocked his lv 88 hado, whatever it is, with the incantationless Danku, and only being a lieutenant. Seems to me that Tessai was implying that Danku can only do so much before it shatters. This is sort of confirmed by Byakuya vs Koga, since Byakuya's Danku held against Hyoga Seiran for awhile, but then it kind of...broke. Just a thought, since realistically there would be no need for an incantation if this barrier was totally invincible against spells 89 and under. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 17:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It has more to do with the user of the spell. Tessai was shocked because a lieutenant was not only able to use a high level spell but also stop his, the captain of the kidō corps spell. Byakuya states that it protects against spells up to 89. That is all we can say as no one has said anything that counters that.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What [[User:Godisme|'God']] said. All things being equal, Danku can stop spells upto #89. But Tessai the Kido Captain vs Vice-captain Aizen Sousuke should not have been a situation of "all things being equal". I.e. Vice-captain Aizen Sousuke should not have been equal to Captain Tessai. That's all tha Tessai implied. That's not really a danku thing. That's a fact of all kido spell casting. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm not sure we're on the same page here, so let me get a few things straight. What I'M trying to say is that I think that, depending on the strength of the user's Danku (factors: Kido skill, reiatsu, and incantation multiplier), it can hold back a spell 89 and under for a period of time depending on that spell's strength (with same multipliers) before breaking. Is that what you guys are saying? Because that's what I meant. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 18:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What we are saying is that any Danku will block any Hado level 89 and under. There is no evidence to say that a Danku can fail to stop a level 89 or under Hado.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll agree with you that there's no evidence, because we have no idea what level Hyoga Seiran is, and that kind of "got through" Danku. But logically, Danku would have some kind of weakness, else there would be no need for an incantation, which Tessai was kind of stunned that Aizen could block it without the incantation. Although, yeah, it could be that he was stunned Aizen could perform it at all. Maybe it fails to appear if the user can't get it right...? (In that case, then maybe the incantation could be used to focus spells that one can't control very well with eishohaki.) I don't know. I understand your arguments, but it just seems a little too overpowered to be completely invincable against spells 1-89. Also, I'm not saying that it would fail to stop those levels of spells. I'm sort of suggesting that it can stop it for a moment or two, and if the user is sufficiently strong enough, long enough for the storm to pass. But all shields of any kind would logically break at some point, though Danku's weakness could simply be the more powerful, but impractical spells, which is already proven. Regardless, I agree with you on one thing; we should leave it as is until a weakness in Danku is revealed. Just discussing the finer points of Danku. Thank you for your thoughts on the matter. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 20:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) There are two possiblities.Tessai didn't use his kidou in full power because he thinks Aizen can't use Danku or Hyoga Seiran is a hadou which is have a level that upper than 89. Webemperor (talk) 20:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation I am under the impression that it should be Dankū instead of Danku, because the kanji 空, meaning 'space, void' is read as kuu and not ku. The same kanji is used in Kūkanten'i (空'間転位), meaning Spatial Displacement and there it is listed as kū. [[User:Master D|'Mad]][[User talk:Master D|'Rest']] 22:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :As always, take it up with the translation corner.-- More than just Kido It looks like from Episode 332 that Danku can block more than just Kido; it protected clone Byakuya from Nozomi's final blast. However, it's anime only, so should it be included or not included? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well Kidō, or the demon arts, are blasts of Reiatsu that have been manipulated into a certain form!! It just means that Danku can block attacks of Reiatsu that are as strong as Hadō #89, that's all!! Remember Yumichika's Zanpakutō is classified as a Kidō based weapon and yet all it does is absorb Reiatsu and not Kidō attacks!! The article is correct, it simply means Nozomi's attack was not stronger than Hadō #89!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should rephrase that then. It says it can block Kido SPELLS up to #89. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It is as Byakuya stated it is, Spells are still Reiatsu!! He stated it as such even whilst blocking Zommari!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC)